The Good, the Bad, and the flat out Ugly
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Even after the defeat of Apophis, Sadie and Carter just can't seem to get a break. Now they're forced to deal with issues from romance problems to forgotten enemies, that might just be as bad as Apophis. It honestly varies. Told mainly from Sadie's point of view, though other characters POV's will be added. Read and review, or you'll find Apophis under your bed tonight XD


**Getting back in business ^.^ this is just a test fic, ya? So don't hate. This is an introduction, so… honestly, not that important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles. If I did, there would have been some Sephthys in there, and Apophis would have been doing gangnam style.**

A

N

O

N

Y

M

O

U

S

I feel cold. Like my world has been shut down, almost like a light bulb extinguished. Something dead, but still… thinking, still very conscious of the fact I can't move. Is this what happens… what it feels like… when a god is punished? When we are ripped from the very threads of human imagination, and replaced by an imposter imitating you? I… hurt. No, hurt isn't the correct word to use. More like a dull throb that pulsed through what was left of my body, a dull throb that disappeared more and more each day. I was healing, and I knew it. And it was almost a sickly proud feeling, knowing that their day of judgement was edging closer and closer. Apophis may have shaken them up, but I will be the one that will shatter them all. Shatter them until they were the many shards of a broken dream, a dream that I controlled…

S

A

D

I

E

I woke up to darkness. Glancing at my alarm clock, I noted it was 1 in the morning. That might be a good reason on why it was dark outside. I rolled onto my back and blinked my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden blackness that filled my room. I let out a sigh and sat there for what felt like hours, replaying the nightmare that I had previously experienced.

***_Why I'm concerned_***

I was in a room, a room of glass. It was a cube shape, almost like a glass box you would have as a decoration. I looked around at the four walls that surrounded me, trying to find an exit or something. I walked up to the walls and banged at them, I screamed and yelled, and no one heard me. I continued pounding on the glass until my knuckles and hands were raw, and my voice so scratchy it was hard to tell what I was trying to say. It was only then, when I fell silent, was I aware of another presence in the cube. I turned around and looked for the figure. The corners of the cube were darkened by shadows cast by unseen objects, so I naturally assumed it was hiding in one of the corners. I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fists, and with a small waver in my voice I cried out.

"HEY! WHO'S IN HERE?! COME OUT! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY STUPID GAMES WITH YOU!" My cries were met with someone's soft chuckling.

"There is… No use in… trying to cry for someone… to save you…. Once you're in here, there's no way… out…" It whispered. It was not a smooth voice, but instead rasped out with a mild tint of slyness etched in it. I growled ad clenched my fist tighter. This person, if my guess was right, wasn't here to help me. It let out a watery chuckle, before the sound of someone dragging themselves across the floor filled the room. My head shot from corner to corner, attempting to locate the creator of the noise. It was only from my peripheral vision did I see a shape moving.

The first thing I noticed was the chains. They were dripping with spells and curses, all to contain and strengthen them. Then my eyes traveled upwards more. Baggy grey pants, and a clean white shirt. They covered the body of a man, no, a boy. Silvery hair fell in front of his face, the clothes barely hanging on to the skeletal figure that was this child. Chains bound his wrists and ankles, giving him the appearance of someone left to just rot away. Most peculiar of all this was the red blindfold that shielded his view from the world. It seemed it was the only speck of color on this small figure, shrouded out by all the grey, black, and white. I felt my confidence falter for barely a second before returning with full force. If I had faced down Apophis, I could stand against a little blind brat in a glass cube.

"What do you mean?" I snarled. He shrugged his shoulders before returning to the slouching position he was originally in.

"I mean… that even as a Ba… you can't leave here… What do you think this… mirror prison was built for… to keep what's in, in, and what's out… out. "He carefully explained, pausing on multiple times to wheeze in another breath. I let out a low growl of irritation before turning back and eying up the wall. If I just ignored him, chances are he'd get bored and return to his emo corner. He said even Ba couldn't leave, so that must mean that I wasn't physically here. Meaning something pulled me here. I stopped eying up the wall and turned to him.

"You, Sketchy little kid. Why am I here exactly?" I asked. The boys head cocked to where the sound of my voice was, and a slow smile curled itself onto his chapped lips.

"Well, I need… your assistance." He began. I snorted loudly. I had learned very well not to let the enemy get too much talk time in. Usually they were using that time to plot something. But since this kid seemed pretty non-hostile right now, I think I'll let it slide.

"Assistance? Assistance with what?" I enquired. The boys head ducked back down so he was looking at the chains again. A croaking sound escaped from his throat, one that I placed as a laugh.

"I just need… a message delivered. Nothing… to complicated." He murmured. I shot him a dark look, and soon began to weigh out the possibilities. If I agreed to his offer, I might be able to get out of here faster. Then I could tell Carter about this Wacko dream and hopefully sort out what the hell is going through my head. If I refuse, I could be able to stop a very bad message, but then I'd be stuck here with some seriously screwed up munchkin. And that would be very bad. So I decided, I'd play safe, and just see where this went.

"What is this message that you want me to, 'deliver'?" I asked. There was a moment of silence, broken only by the sound of the chains clanking as he moved himself into a more comfortable position.

"What… I want you to deliver, is important… mind you. It must… sound the same way… it did, when it came from my… mouth. Understood?" He rasped. I nodded.

"Good. The message is:

Tread lightly where you go,

What creatures hide, no one may know,

A glimmer of silver among the sand,

May give you a clue, a plot, a plan,

Beneath the willow oh so blue,

A little gift, it waits for you,

Beneath the sky, as black as can be,

Look beyond what the eye can see,

In the land of sin and spite,

The twins await, alone in the light.

And In the object as white as snow,

A monster, it waits, disguised as the doe." He whispered. I made a mental note to remember that, though chances are as soon as I start I'll forget the first line. I'm just that intelligent.

"What is this, poetry class?! Come on kid, I heard your news, now just let me get back to my body!" I shrieked. He snarled at me, not that imposing of a sound, coming from a kid that was in his position.

"No one … appreciates the arts … anymore. Fine, since you… got the message… and I'm sure you can remember it…" He whispered. He was joking, right? I could barely remember my own phone number, let alone some screwed up poem. But, since I was semi intelligent, I just nodded in agreement. His lips once again curled up in that almost killer smile, before I felt my Ba being tugged back to my body,

_Let's go back to reality, eh? _

Dear me,

Ditch the Pepsi. I know, you should never cease to worship its fizzy godliness, but when you drink it before bed, crazy shit happens.

Sincerely, a very concerned you.

Maybe I should post that on a sticky note, and post it on my wall. I was almost certain that It was some wacked out hallucination, but the feel of the glass on my hands and the raspy voice of the boy still faintly echoed in the back of my mind. That poem repeated over and over, like a broken record player, and I swear that if I didn't say it aloud soon, I was going to go nuts. So, silently with the dark as my only audience, I quoted the words he had spoken aloud. I said them the way he had, annunciating each word to the best of my ability. My bloody accent still hadn't died down, so some words came out a little more awkward than others.

"Screw this." I growled. I rolled off my bed and glanced once again at the alarm clock. 1:30, it proudly exclaimed in bright red lettering. I scowled. 1:30 was to goddamn early to be doing stuff like this, but ever since the Apophis and Vlad incident had occurred, carter and I had sworn to each other that we'd do our best to say exactly hwere our Ba's had gone, no matter what time. So Carter, I hoped you slept well. Cause until you listen to me, I swear by god I will play Justin Bieber nonstop until you do.

I opened my door as quiet as I could, even though the loud creaking made it pretty complicated, and crept down the hallway until I reached my brothers door. I turned and faced towards it, examining its plain wood and obvious dullness, before biting my lip and raising my hand to the knob. It wasn't that I was scared of him (Please. The only thing scared of him is his own reflection.) instead, it was that I had no way to explain this to him. I didn't know who I was going to deliver this message to, as the little dick was decent enough to leave that part out, so I assumed it was to go to Carter or Amos. Most likely Amos, but Carter was the second best option. I twisted the knob and stepped into the room.

Books and CD's were neatly stacked in the corner of the room, and a few Egyptian trinkets lined the walls. Most of his room were cluttered by photographs of Dad and him on their many adventures, but there were a few shot of him and Zia, or the three of us altogether. I walked over to the bed where he was curled up now, fast asleep and drooling all over the pillow. I snorted in exasperation. And he had the guts to call ME disgusting.

Slowly and evil thought etched itself into my mind, and I allowed myself a wicked smirk. I tip toed out into the hallway and to the storage closet by Carters room. I opened it and shoveled through the piles of cleaning supplies and albums before locating my target, a box shoved hastily into the corner of the closet. I cautiously pulled open the images before removing the very object that I desired. I snickered silently into my palm before closing the box up and shutting the closet door behind me. I slipped back into Carter's room and snuck up until I was right by his head. I raised the object that I healed up to his ear, and put pressure on the trigger that I held.

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAMP!**

The noise filled the room as the air horn let out a loud and annoying blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH WHATTHEFUCKWASTHAT?!" Carter shrieked as he almost literally shot out of bed. I couldn't help it, and I was soon rolling on the floors drowning in tears of laughter. I probably woke the rest of the house up, but it was worth the reaction I got from him.

"SADIE! ITS 1:30 IN THE MORNING! WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" He roared. He was pissed. I pushed myself into a sitting position and wiped away and stray tears that had rolled down my cheeks . It took me several deep intakes of breaths, and 20 minutes of heavy talking in order to calm Carter down enough so he would listen to me speak.

"What is it." He growled. I twisted my lips into a grimace and tried to conceal my clear disgust as the thoughts of the dream, or I guess journey in this case, returned to my mind.

"My Ba traveled, and I think you better listen to what I saw." I said cautiously. His brow furrowed and he shifted himself into a more attentive position. I had almost indefinitely caught his attention now.

"Well, what did you see?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip and wringed my hands together.

"It started with me in a glass cube…" I began.

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

**A.N: Sorry again. I'm working on a chapter for Why Us? To, and a chapter for The Game. So if any people are even reading those anymore, your chapters are coming soon. I promise. **

**I may or may not be continuing Ask me anything you like, due to the fact that it is against fanfiction rules. Chances are I will be continuing it, but that idea is pending for now. **

**Well, this is all I got to say. I'm pretty sure I've wasted your time enough, so… sorry.**

**Review me, ya?**

**Btw, I'm sorry if this sucks DX I am authentically trying. Please, CC and flames are just fine. **


End file.
